What You Didn't Expect
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Three young men were cursed. They were out casted by human society and the worlds beyond that. They only accepted one another... until a mission that requires them back home brings them face to face with their old loves once more. But with what happened, can they be together again? Or will all suffer, just like the three men long ago? AU people!
1. The Young Man, Classmate and Doctor

First anime FF and a yaoi at that! Well, I love this anime, so I hope I don't screw up everything! And remember, this is AU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica!

-RMS

* * *

_It was a dark night_ _when the unthinkable happened to three boys across the large area that makes up New York City. None of them were expecting anything of the sort to happen, they weren't worried about anything at the moment, just nervous and anxious to be back into their lover's arms._

_Oh, but something even more dark and sinister was afoot that night._

_A young boy was out and about this night, as well one of his classmates and trainee doctor. All knew that something special was to happen, they could feel it in their bones. But what it was, good or bad, was unclear._

_The young boy (or young man, as he was in college) was walking out of Chinatown. He was so surprised at the realistic view it gave on the real China, a continent away. On the way home he felt as though he was being followed._

_He was._

_The classmate of the young man's was also out, except he was at the grand Central Park._

_He, like his friend, was followed home too._

_The soon-to-be doctor was just taking a stroll to his dorms. He was on a college campus, working to be a professional in his occupation. _

_Again, he was to suffer the same fate._

_All were taken and thrown. The young man was grabbed and pushed into an alleyway. The classmate was taken and tossed to the ground beneath a tree. While the trainee got the worst of all. His captor knocked him to the ground by jumping from the over hanging roof of his dorm. All were taken and were not seen until a week after, all seemingly fine._

_Little did they know that they were changed. That they were no longer the boys they were. That they're now something not human. Not known by nearly anyone else in the world._

_They had become something fierce and frightening. They were no longer normal boys, eager to be back home. But what they didn't know was something so obvious, it was hidden in plain sight. Something they will figure out, soon enough._

_But as they did their training and their studies, they figured out what needed to be done. They needed to go to Japan. Home. Or..._

_Where their lovers thought them to be, two years ago..._

"I can't believe it's been so long." The young man said to his accomplices, the classmate and now professional doctor.

"Yes, I can't believe we must come back here. I thought we would never see Japan again." The doctor exclaimed in what was almost fright.

The classmate put in his opinion, which brought some good and bad memories, as well as difficult trains of thoughts. "That's all nice to think about, I love the scenery as much as the next guy, I do. But what about them?"

All then thought what their loves or ex-loves, as they haven't contacted them in over two years, and if they were to see them again, what would their reaction be. And what the three gentlemen would do if that were to happen.

But Japan's huge. It's almost impossible that they would run into their old flames once more in this huge country. But, like two years ago, they didn't get the best of luck.

Cause what happens is exactly what they were afraid of.


	2. Lilac and Emerald

I'm leaving tomorrow, so I'm trying to write for at least 5 stories. This is number 2.

-RMS

* * *

Misaki Takashi was wandering around the park, about a 15 minute walk from his old home. He knew it was a bad, horrible idea to be there, but he couldn't help it. Curiosity had taken hold and he had to know what came about to his beloved Usagi.

Misaki was, at the moment, sitting on one of the many park benches, silently hoping that Usagi will notice him, but dreading it as well.

Misaki had filled out in the 2 extra years he was at America for. He stood at 6' 3'' and finally looked like the 22 year-old man he was. Usagi was suppose to see his little uke 2 years ago, as Misaki left when he just turned 19, Usagi was suppose to see him a few months after Misaki's 20th birthday.

It was the same with Hiroki and Miyagi. That 4 years had gone by, 2 too many then what it was suppose to be. 4 years too many for the raven locked seme, sliver haired editor and cinnamon eyed teacher.

So, Misaki made his way into the park, knowing that if the lonely seme was to catch sight of him, Misaki would probably never be able to leave again. (Or stand for that matter...)

But, the young man still sat down at the bench, picked up a book sent to him from Japan (by Usagi, but thankfully not one of those disturbing BL books) when he was still new to America, and began to read.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Usagi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Akihiko Usami was practically dead.

Ever since Misaki hadn't come home 2 years ago, Akihiko has slowly been fading into nothingness. His health had gone down, as did his ability to write and care for himself. Aikawa, after one month of Akihiko's depression, had started coming over everyday to make sure that the famous author wasn't dead and could write. Aikawa coming over and staying at his apartment for the rest of the day is now a common occurrence.

Aikawa was the one that didn't let Usagi go look for Misaki and so he doesn't care for her presence. But Akihiko puts up with it as he knows Misaki would beat the crap out of him if he knew that Akihiko was letting himself waste away.

So, Aikawa started making Usagi go outside, to get fresh air and exercise. He started to get better, slowly, very slowly, but since going to the park and writing from there, he has gotten to the point where he goes outside by himself.

Only one reason was given for doing this: Misaki loved being outside.

So, going outside was like being near Misaki, at least knowing that the love of his life was looking at the very same sky.

So when Akihiko saw familiar chocolate hair and emerald eyes, to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

But knowing that it couldn't possibly be Misaki, Usagi packed up his things and looked back up only to see that the man had disappeared.

Though, being very desperate, Usagi wasn't about to give up, as there was at least a slight chance of it being his uke.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Misaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Misaki knew that Usagi had seen him, but he couldn't bear to see the author just yet. But Misaki saw the sunken, ashy gray face of his love, he knew he had to make up for it, even if he forbidden to do so.

He will not let his Usagi waste and rot away for any longer.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Usagi+Misaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Usagi followed the man as well as he could, the hope bubbling up inside of him being tampered down by increasing anger. Anger towards the brunette that has been missing for far too long and had not even bothered to see if he was okay. Yeah, Misaki was going to have a hard time doing anything after Usagi got his hands and... other things on the 22 year old.

Usagi saw that it was indeed Misaki as the latter had stopped at one of the three billboards throughout the park. It told of dog watchers, baby sitters, advertisements and the like.

Misaki saw it as a good excuse to start his apology plan. It was sneaky and used guilt, but he wanted to show Usagi how much he missed him... and Misaki didn't want to get jumped too early.

"I wonder if Usagi still lives nearby."

At hearing his nickname, Usagi stopped his walking and hid behind a tree, waiting with held breath to see if Misaki will say anything more.

Misaki knew this, of course. And so began his plan.

"I'm sure he does, he never liked much change." Misaki shook his head with a slight sadden smile donning his face. "I have to wonder if Usagi even misses me anymore, I'm sure that he found someone worthy of his love, unlike me." Misaki sighed, knowing that that was his trump card, saying that Usagi has moved on and is with another... even though he felt the same either way. That if he weren't so close to Usagi, he would have believed that very thing. "I just hope your happy, Usagi... Akihiko."

At calling Usagi's first name, Misaki felt his cheeks flush red, as did Usagi's who's eyes widened, but not enough so that his lavender eyes couldn't bigger at Misaki's next profession.

_"I love you, Akihiko."_

The promise of sincerity was shown in the brunette's eyes, as tears gathered there, only to roll down his pink-tinted cheeks. Usagi heard the proclamation drift over by the gentle breeze of the wind, even though it was said in a sadden whisper.

Misaki, with his head down casted, jumped ever-so slightly as he felt his body being draped by Usagi. Misaki tensed up, not expecting this reaction. He was expecting a grand entrance, like one of those cliché moments in stories and movies.

This was much more subtle though. Misaki, his head still down, turned around into the embrace. He then looked up.

There was so much sadness and love reflecting from both of the men's eyes. Lilac met emerald. Both were crying, were embracing, were whispering promises and were sharing kisses.

Questions could be and would be held off for as long as possible as both of them just wanted to be together. To have the chance to be pressed against each other in all and every intimate way.

Which is what they did as they got back home.

They showed each other the love they felt for the other, and if you were to ask either of them about it later, they would only reply with:

It was the same as seeing the sun.

Bright, warm and left you with a smile on your face.


	3. Forget-me-not-ever

Man, I need to update this story more.

Edit: If you guys can remember I put Hiro-san in the italic part of this chapter. I then realized that Nowaki is the only one to call Hiroki that and thought it sweet to keep it that way.

-RMS

* * *

Hiroki Kamijo was in the same place as always when he wasn't teaching. The same old coffee shop right across from the flower shop where Nowaki would have been seen.

He always hoped for the last 2 years that he would be able to see the tall man towering above everyone else, trying to help them bring happiness into their own lives.

Nothing as such has happened.

Yet.

Though he knows that clinging onto this false hope is painful and troublesome, it's what keeps him going through his days, no longer terribly furious at his gentle giant love (he doesn't see it fit to put an ex- before that, as Nowaki will always be his love) but just sadden until his return.

But, of course, when seeing said giant, whom he is sure got even more freaking tall, every other emotion except for shock and fury were out the window.

Hiroki literally did a spit-take and rushed out the building, leaving a mess and his unfinished coffee behind.

Though tall, Nowaki did a pretty good job of becoming invisible, which is only natural for someone in his business.

And though sweet most of the time, Nowaki had been keeping a close eye on his Hiro-san since he got in Japan more than a week ago. So, Nowaki, even though he knew better than to interfere, deliberately showed himself to Hiroki, only to vanish once again.

And Hiroki wasn't about to have this.

As he saw Nowaki, he was going to make sure the idiot knew how angry he was, Lord help him, or else he just might be sent to jail for murder.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nowaki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Nowaki knew that sooner or later his Hiro-san would be coming to where he was now. The park in which they had first met each other.

He was sitting in the exact spot as his cute spit-fire did all those years previously; crying in the exact spot.

He didn't know what to say when Hiroki was going to find him.

Nowaki knew that Hiroki would be unbelievably mad at him and so didn't know if they were going to be able to last something like this again. Last time didn't work too well, but this time... it was so much worse, nothing could go right. He was sure that the love Nowaki felt was not going to be enough this time.

But...

All he wanted was to look into those cinnamon eyes once more and say "I love you", even if it was for the last time.

So when he heard panting and the crunching of leaves underneath someone's foot, he got himself ready to say his last words to his first, last and only love.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiroki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He ran and ran and ran until he finally had an idea of where to run to.

The same old park of which he met his bright and ironically calming hurricane.

As he ran towards the place of their meeting, he thought of what to say to Nowaki, but couldn't think of anything than that he had to see him, even if it's just one more time he had to see him.

He was sure that Nowaki being gone all this time meant that he didn't want to be near Hiroki anymore, but he had thought that same exact thing around 4 years ago, and it was just a misunderstanding that it was actually a present to Hiroki from Nowaki's love for the older man.

So Hiroki kept his hope up, no matter how hard the boiling in his veins wanted to squash it and the younger giant into pieces.

But when he finally caught up to Nowaki and saw the regret, guilt, loneliness and sadness in his blue forget-me-not eyes, did his own hope shatter at the finality at the words that used to hold so much love.

_I love you..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nowaki+Hiroki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

There they stood, just looking at one another. It wasn't too long before Hiroki broke the ever lasting silence.

"Why?"

That was all that was said aloud, but Nowaki could easily hear every question underneath such a simple one.

"I've changed... and I didn't want you to h-hat-t-t-e me," Nowaki could barely speak as it was; and so tripped over that one, horrifying word, "because I'm not the same."

Nowaki looked down with silent tears caressing his cheeks. Hiroki didn't know what he meant, but knew enough that he would get his answer soon. Now was the time for no such thing. Now was the time to convince both of them that their love was not lost.

"Even if you do something horrible, if you murder a person or, hell, even cheat on me," Nowaki was about to claim that he wouldn't do either of those things but Hiroki went on, trying to prove his point, "nothing you do will ever make me love you less than what I've always felt."

Though bright red, the cinnamon eyed man held his ground. Well, until the crying raven haired man before him, picked him up and held him close, as though he were the light petals of a beautiful flower and would soon drift away on the wind.

Hiroki couldn't hear most of what his boyfriend was saying, but what he did hear brought him to even more tears.

He heard proclamations of love and cherishment, that no secret will be kept, and that under no circumstance were they ever to be apart from each other.

All were things that had to be broken.

But at the moment, the two men spoke in hushed voices to each other without ever letting their hold on the other ever loosen.

Not for even a moment did they let the other go.


End file.
